


Hidden Claws ~DISCONTINUED~

by LoneShadowling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood and Gore, Death, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Unreliable Narrator, Werewolf Jesse McCree, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneShadowling/pseuds/LoneShadowling
Summary: ~DUE TO A LACK OF INSPIRATION AND INTEREST, I'VE DECIDED TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY FOR THE TIME BEING~When Overwatch fell, unearthly forces moved in. After living in the dark so long they made a stand, revealing their presence to all of humanity. Overwatch was recalled in secret, bringing old and new heroes to the stand. But whose to say that time hadn't changed them?Jesse McCree finally settled into a hole where he doesn't have to deal with his past, a safe haven where he can slip away from anything that dares to mess with his peace of mind. Well until the past grips him by the collar and drags him back to Overwatch. Everyone seems happy to have him back. So, what can you do but be friendly and crack a few jokes, maybe a few heads while he's at it.Hanzo Shimada, a man who wishes for nothing more than to be left alone, is pulled into the reformed Overwatch by his long to be thought dead brother. He can't help but notice the glares and uneasy whispers that seem to silence as he draws near. Working with a team isn't really his strong suit in the first place. Might as well keep his head down and avoid any unwanted attention.





	1. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree is dragged back to the Overwatch base against his will. That's about it.
> 
> idk \\_( ' - ' )_/

A hazing noon sun draped heat over the land in touched, causing many to stay inside with the AC. Blue skies ended with approaching dark clouds but the vast, tan plains seemed to go on forever. Settled on an old wooden porch, a man kept his hat pulled over his eyes, leaving the only identifier his tangled beard and the unlit cigar sticking out between his lips. With each passing minute, heat grew more humid and sticky, almost making the man regret his decision. On the bright side, he was getting a nice tan. 

Distant rumbles of a storm caught his attention. The cowboy hat was tipped up, enabling him to see his surroundings better. He could see the downpour approaching. Taking it as a sign to leave his spot, the cliche looking cowboy made his way through the doors standing behind him. 

"Ah close the door quickly! You'll let the cold air out!" The woman behind the front desk scolded him as if he were a child.

"Sorry ma'am. Didn't mean ta be so slow." He chuckled and shut it quickly. "There's a storm comin' by the way."

"Good. We could use a break from all this blasted weather." She muttered. The name tag clipped to her blouse read  _Mary Ann_ , but the cowboy knew her name without having to read it. 

"I don't know; I thought it was real nice." 

"Sure; If you wanna try cooking eggs on the hood of your car." He only grinned at her comment, charm seemed to radiate off the man.

"Come now, don't b-"

"Jesse McCree, if you try to make it seem like the weather is anything but skin melting, I will personally kick you out myself." Mary Ann reminded him of her ownership with a stern gaze. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Alrighty, I'll stop." McCree started to walk upstairs, fiddling the cigar between his fingers. His mouth cracked into an mischievous grin; "Though, the heat wasn't too bad, more like a nice spring day."

"JESSE!" He bolted up the stairs, quickly hiding in his room. A sigh escaped his lips. Mary Ann was the best. There were few people he knew that would put up with all joking he did. Even if it wasn't that funny, the woman had always tried to play along. What would he ever do without her? 

Buzzing in his pocket interrupted his thoughts. Slowly, Jesse pulled out his phone and read the new message. 

 

 

> _Did you get the recall?_

 

His eyes narrowed in annoyance and the phone was clicked off. His old cyborg teammate had been bugging him for a while now, trying to get him to join back up with the others. Jesse clenched his fist and slowly uncurled each finger. He couldn't go back, there was too much at risk.

 

 

> _Hellooo????_
> 
> _I know your getting these_
> 
> _Pls answer_
> 
> _I swear if you don't answer, I will track you down myself_

 

Jesse couldn't help but laugh at Genji's attempts to convince him.

  

 

> _I highly doubt you could find me_

  

 

> _Oh man_
> 
> _You replied_
> 
> _I really didn't expect you to_
> 
> _Anyways: did you accept?!?!_
> 
> _I'm lonely out here_
> 
> _I miss having everyone_
> 
> _Except for the fact that Moira is with Talon and Gabe is dead_
> 
> _Also, who even knows where B team is_

The pleasant mood wavered as he remember everyone else. Memories of the Swiss base's destruction brought a bad taste to his tongue and his mind. Both Jack and Gabriel were presumed dead and many other agents were buried under the debris, suffocating due to a lack of oxygen. Some of them got lucky with the rubble knocking them out as soon as it made contact. Others weren't as lucky; pieces of building crushing their bones to fragments, unable to do anything but scream and hope someone would hear them. Blood pooled and splashed anything it could, making it seem like some over the top slasher film. He remembered going through the rubble, trying to find survivors but he only found that he was much too late.

A member of Team B was out on family matters during the explosion, especially since Blackwatch was revealed to the world. She wanted to make sure they were alright. He remembered talking with her; how she was gonna take her leave and settle with her girlfriend in California; how she was going to stay out of trouble and start a family. _That never happened._ The words sliced like a blade through his mind. The B agent had returned quickly upon hearing the news, wanted to help search the rubble, said she wanted to save as many as she could. Jesse knew the truth, though. She wanted to make sure her girlfriend was still alive, that somehow she escaped. Unfortunately, the scientist didn't make it and was long dead. He would never forget the image of the two, how she clung to the scientist as if it would bring her back, tears rushing down her face like a river during a hurricane. Her passed lover was lifeless, swimming in a pool of her own blood, her face devoid of any emotion, just a husk of a human body. That scene stayed there for at least two or three hours, then the rest of the rescue teams came in. Forcing the two to separate was a war and a half, the men almost losing their throats to her clawed gauntlets. It was like watching a dog try to protect its owner from strangers; strangers that got to close, only wanting to help. After the funeral, the agent disappeared, never coming into contact with anyone. 

 _Claw_. That was her name, well, what she wanted to be called. Poor girl, Jesse thought to himself laying back on the bed. The name was fitting, mostly after her gauntlets and the volatile temper she seemed to keep; a temper that would literally kill. Wonder if she got recalled too. If she did, did she accept? The lady was almost pure loner after the tragedy. On a brighter side, the rest of Team B wasn't in the base; they were running some sort of collection mission if he remembered correctly. Something about a nest of mean ol' vamps. That happened to be the last mission Overwatch sent them on, considering they disappeared, never to be seen or heard from again. Okay, that's not all that great. Maybe that was Team B's thing: Just drop off the face of the Earth. 

He finally decided to message Genji back. 

 

 

> _No_

  

 

> _Why not?_

 

Why didn't he rejoin? The thought played with his mind for a bit. Everything could be all well and dandy, but then again... More gruesome images invaded his mind, reminding him of all those uncontrollable nights. Screams of terror being silenced by the snaps of bones, jaws making squelching noises as they bit down and then released. It was disgusting. Waking up the next morning with a metallic taste in his mouth, he would be caked in dirt, grime, and dried blood in about every crevice you could imagine. 

Jesse ignored the phone, wishing that the cursed images leave his mind. His stomach curled and fluttered, uneasy. Sliding off the bed, he wrapped his serape on his shoulders and made sure he had his wallet. The storm was barely here so he had enough time. 

Almost an hour later, Jesse was slouched over the counter top, a dark bottle in hand. His face was flushed and he'd laugh at random moments; others more sober considered his mental state. Surprisingly, no one kicked him out. Maybe they didn't want him to be roaming out in the rain. His fickle attention wandered to the sounds of patters on the roof, rumbles of thunder passed whenever it pleased. It was like some stuck up guy, his drowned brain threw together the idea. Ah well, fuck the storm. It can go jump off a bridge for all he cared. 

A loud crack and flashing of lightning startled other patrons, receiving gasps of fear. Not McCree though.

"Ah fuck off!" He shouted, raising the bottle. Surrounding drunks, some who've consumed more alcohol than him, shouted in agreement. A hand was placed on his shoulder. It shined with rain water and the faint sound of motors hummed under clothing. 

"I think you've had enough McCree." A voice, one that usually contained a robotic hum, was soft yet almost commanding. 

"I ain't done yet." His southern accent was thick and drawn out. Brown eyes, glazed over in his state, glanced at his old friend. "How'd you find me?"

"I had Athena track your phone through the texts."

"Of course ya did." He groaned in exasperation. Throwing his head back to finish up his drink, he closed his eyes and sat in the buzz of the small bar. "Well, if you're gonna drag me back, at least let me grab my things."

"I suggest you finish quickly. We broug-"

"Jesse McCree! Get out here right now or so help me-" The stern voice of Mercy called from outside, demanding his presence. She stubbornly stayed on the wet porch, refusing to go near any of the drunks in the bar. It irked her to see all of them trying to drown their livers in beer, whiskey, and other types of alcohols. Jesse rolled his eyes and looked at Genji.

"Did you really need to bring her?" 

"She insisted."

"Great." He muttered tipping his head back for other sip only to find it empty. "Dammit. Let's go."

Jesse put a few dollars on the counter and wobbled towards the door. Genji followed behind, reaching out for McCree every time the drunk stumbled. Upon exiting, they were greeted with Mercy's stern glare. Her once brightly colored clothes turned dark with the rainwater that soaked it. It was a good thing her shirt wasn't white. Obviously, the two weren't expecting rain and didn't dress accordingly. Angela's piercing blue eyes held a storm ready to be unleashed upon McCree.

"I am cold and wet. I do not wish to near any of those people who try to waste away at some bar. You should drink less, McCree. Your lifespan may increase drastically if you quit now. That goes for cigars too. You might as well set your lungs on fire and choke. I don't even know why I insisted on coming when I knew you'd be in such a state." 

"Nice to see you too, Angela." He gave her a cocky smile and tilted his to the right. She was a thing of beauty, with her silky blonde hair and petite figure, but she wasn't one for him. Besides, he'd seen her more as a motherly sibling than anything else. "Genji said I could grab my stuff before you two hauled me off to hell knows where."

"Fine, but be quick. I don't wish to catch a cold."

"Don't forget to bring a jacket then." He left her grumbling, probably cursing the first time they met. Jesse couldn't help but recall it, as if it happened a few days ago.

The day had been bright and cheery, much like the medic's disposition. A smile was stitched into her face as she went from person to person, her voice soft and pleasant. McCree, on the other hand, was an angry mess; like every other member of Blackwatch. He'd gone into mission with false intel and had more than a few shallow scratches. At the time, Blackwatch was nothing more than him and Reyes. It would be a while until the agents that would start B Team joined, and even longer until Genji and Moira arrived. Angela knocked on the door, alerting him of her presence. The smile she held was the same for him as it had been everyone else: simple, sweet, and a bit naive. His injuries were treated and soon enough, he was free to go; well, as long as he followed her instructions. The first encounter was nothing more than that. 

Jesse walked in the rain, soaking up the little warmth it gave. For some reason, being drenched didn't bother him that much. Eventually, they were standing outside his long-term hotel room, soaked to the bone. Mary Ann's previously blasting AC didn't help much either. He turned to the two.

"I'm gonna get my stuff and get changed, then I'll be right back." His words were less slurred, meaning he was become more sober. His brain regained it's composure and could process everything easier. Damn this new health factor. It took a lot more to hurt him and wounds healed quickly now, but that also meant that much more alcohol was required to keep him drowned and dull. Angela nodded, tired, as Genji watched expectantly. He decided to add: "Give me 5 minutes and we can get going."

With that, Jesse shut the door in his old friends' faces. The room didn't have much to begin with so packing was easy. Throwing the few items he had into a large backpack, it swung onto his shoulder. He had already prepaid for a month, so leaving the room was fine, besides, Mary Ann could use a gracious tip. Jesse made his way to the window and slowly slid it open. He really hoped that the agents wouldn't hear the rain become much louder. 

One foot was securely on the metal platform, leading the the way to the ground as a fire escape. Soon both feet were skipping stairs as the sound of yelling sounded from his room. His phone buzzed urgently but he already knew who it. He wasn't gonna be stupid again. The stairs ended and flat, rainy land spread out for miles. The sound of a window opening didn't make him turn back to see if the caught on. 

The cowboy ran through the pounding showers, soaking everything on him. He wasn't going back. It was too dangerous; for him and for everyone else.

Concerned yelling was drowned out by thunder. The storm seemed to worsen every second. Jesse’s muscles ache and his heart was beating faster than it should. He urged himself onward; “C’mon. A little longer, keep me going.” 

Wind gusts became stronger, snapping with jaws of ice. He finally realized how bad the storm was and thought about giving up. Then dim lights came into view, like fireflies in some grassy countryside. A rush of relief shivered his spine, and he was about to slow down. He could find some place for the night, relax; hell he could use a drink right about now. 

That relief dwindled to a hair when the lights were accompanied by a roar of engines and stronger gusts. 

The jet.

He groaned and started to race away. Damn, forgot about the damn jet. Suddenly, the ground was reaching out for him and he slammed into the ground. If there wasn’t originally a place he hadn’t been wet, it was now. Running for so long left his legs numb, wishing to stay sprawled across the ground. A groan of exasperation escaped his lips. Things became fuzzy, and a headache was beginning to gnaw on his brain. Stomping boots and voices faded in and out. You know, sleep seemed like a real good idea at the moment...

 

* * *

 

 

Black, then white. Dark shadows then bright light. It screamed in his face, making it hard to see. The air smelled familiar, yet so foreign. Finally doing a smart thing, he clamped his eyes shut to block out the light. Nonetheless, it shone red through his eyelids. With a groan, he turned over in bed to face away from it. Slowly memories started to leak back into his consciousness, that leak turning into a flood. Jesse bolted up, a grey and white room surrounding him. 

"No, no, no, no, no..." He muttered, panicked. Why'd they bring him back, why?

A familiar, and just as unwanted, pounding returned to his head. Stifling a groan and ignoring the pain, the cowboy got out of the bed. He reached the door which opened automatically. Well, maybe not automatically. 

"Good to see you're up!" Genji smiled behind the silver, white, and green mask. Realization hit him, upon seeing him up. "Wait, are you trying to run off again?"

Jesse answered with a sigh. His face was plagued by a sorrowful expression, one that also spoke of guilt. His eyes dropped to the floor, suddenly becoming interested in the dirt on his boots. "I shouldn't be here, I want to but-..."

Genji's voice became more quiet and solemn, yet it was comforting. "Look, we need you. There's not that many recruits and even then, they're not as experienced or skilled. Just stay for a month, at least month. Then, whatever you want to do then, you can do that."

The cyborg watched, hopeful. "Plus, I could use a friend. Angela's cool but she's always getting on my back." 

That made the cowboy look up and smile; not as large and joyful as Genji hoped, but it would do. "Ya know what? Heck with it. I'll stay for a bit. But only because of you."

"Great!" He returned to a peppy attitude, and walked into the hall, gesturing for Jesse to follow; "Now that I know you're with us, I can grab my brother!"

"Your brother?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised. Did he have another, secret brother that he never mentioned? "As in the one that almost killed you and left you for dead?"

Genji stopped abruptly, a dreary silence draped over them. "He is a changed man. I have forgiven him, though his still is broken. He hasn't forgiven himself."

"Wouldn't blame him. He killed his on brother for Christ's sake!" Jesse could feel his blood boil just thinking about it. Keep it cool, don't wanna do anything you'll regret. "Hell, why'd you forgive him in the first place?"

"I found peace, and with that peace I realized the truth in Hanzo's actions; the truth I pushed away and ignored." He paused, collecting his thoughts and attempting to put them into words, "He was forced by the elders. He was under a lot of pressure at the time too. I can't imagine losing your father and then having to immediately run a large criminal empire in a matter of hours is helpful."

Jesse only hummed in reluctant agreement. The two former Blackwatch agents walked down the hall, Genji pointing out various things and explaining everything. He acted as if he were a kid, excited about his day. Soon, Jesse was forgetting all the problems that loved nagging him. He forgot about being on the run and that Genji's murdering brother was joining.  It was, something he hadn't truly felt in a while, relaxing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short first chapter. I hope it's good. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look a wild Hanzo!
> 
> *Various screaming*
> 
> SHit. RuN!
> 
> *More screaming*

Silence and darkness. A perfect combination; for any occasion. 

This occasion was a simple hit and disappear.

With a deep breathe, he was running. Quiet, inaudible taps of the roof made him nothing more than a fleeting shadow. The target, a man in his fifties, was given by a man who offered to pay him handsomely. Below the assassin, he waited in front of the club; cool air wafting out, expelling the summer heat despite it being night. It was perfect.

Slowly, the assassin knocked an arrow into place. He waited, listening. Leaves rustled behind him, the laughter of drunk college kids on a Friday night echoed throughout the streets. Usually sounds. Then he heard it, well,  _them._ With a small growl, he quickly pulled back the string and aimed at the target. He was so unsuspecting, so ignorant, of the danger he was in. Taking a breath, he was ready to release the string, to let the arrow slice through the air and and impale the man's head. There would be panic, yelling, and he would make his swift escape. With the money, he could keep moving and continue to avoid the ghost of his brother. But he was alive, was he not? A bit robotic now, but whose fault is that? Surely not the doctor that saved his life. No, it was his attacker, the coward who left him to suffer.

Demons nagged at his consciousness, clawing at his thoughts. It was like a flood; no, that's to small scale, like a tsunami. The tsunami pushed against the ground with guilty memories, making him lose his breath. Maybe he should let it. Maybe the world should be cleansed of him.

No, no. Focus on the target. He is not here, our target is. Pushing the previous, unwanted, thoughts back into their dark corner, the archer realigned to make sure everything would be well. Once more, pulling it taunt, he took a breath. As if in slow motion, the string slipped of his fingers, letting the arrow sail. It was almost clear of the bow, clear to-

"HEY ANIJA!"

"Gah!"

The archer jumped, taking him out of his focus. The thunk of an arrow hitting concrete echoed from below, followed by confused yelling. Shit. He backed away from the ledge to avoid being seen and turned towards the owner of the voice. His eyes glowed with anger, wishing to be anywhere but here. Without a words, the assassin started to walk away, slinging the bow on his back.

"Oh, come on! Why are you leaving? You know, you are the second person to do this to me this week." The ghost called out from behind.

"Then maybe you should take the hint." He answered, stern and serious. He stopped to look back. "Why are you here?"

"I want you to join Overwatch!"

He sighed. Of course, that's why he's here. "I am not joining your club of misfits."

"Who said we were misfits? I'm mean, we're not that bad."

"Your leader is a monkey." An unusual rustle caught his ear. As far as he knew, the ghost wasn't moving and there was no breeze. Something else was there. 

"So? We're literally-"

"Be quiet." He demanded.

"What?" The ghost questioned, but remained still. A shadow, stood to the far side of the roof, a threatening aura clinging to him. 

Quick as lightning, an arrow was knocked and aimed at the shadow. The white and green ghost seized up, afraid. 

"Hanzo?" Genji gulped, suddenly fearing for his life again. He knew his brother was annoyed but he didn't think he go as far as shoot him. "Look, I'm sorry for making you miss but are you really going to shoot me, again?"

Hanzo felt a pang of hurt and guilt. Memories of that night flashed in his mind. No, focus. His ghost, no- Genji; that's Genji right there. Not a ghost, not dead- alive. And there is something behind him, something that might kill him. Nonetheless, he stayed silent; his gaze was set. 

"Hanzo?"

"Walk towards me and don't look behind you."

"What? Am I too far to shoot?" He took two steps forward, still weary of the weapon in his brother's hands. 

"Genji..." A voice, one with a western drawl, resonated from the shadow. The cyborg jumped and spun around. 

"McCree! I told you to stay on the ground!" Genji scolded still surprised.

Hanzo raised a brow, questioningly. "You know him?"

"Yeah, and he was taking so long that I thought you killed him again." The shadowed entity, McCree, as his brother called him, struck a nerve. He seized up at the statement, clenching his bow and threatening to fire. 

"Ignorant dog." Hanzo growled under his breathe.

"I'm sorry, wanna repeat that or keep your arm." McCree growled in return. He walked forward as Hanzo took a few steps back. Genji stood between the two, his arms held out to stop the two of them. He could only assume how this was going to play out, and it wasn't good.

"Hey guys," Genji's voice was drenched in concern, hoping he could talk some sense into his stubborn associates; "Maybe just take a breathe. We can go back to the base and-"

An arrow whizzed by his ear, a grunt and something hitting flesh followed. Genji winced in realization that the arrow hit McCree. A click of a pistol told the cyborg ninja that this was getting out of hand. His stomach dropped. He really didn't want the people he was trying to recruit end up killing each other. 

"Apologies; my hand slipped." Hanzo said flatly, obviously lying. The American was off in a way, that he could tell from the very beginning, but it was the flash of yellow that set him off. A werewolf, he had realized, and Genji probably had no idea. He was a threat, but Genji wouldn't believe him if this friend of his was some sort of blood thirsty monster. That's why he let the arrow fly, to anger the wolf and show Genji that his friend had hidden claws. 

"No... worries..." He gasped, barely getting out the words. Jesse could feel it, the beast inside wanting to get out, to tear apart Genji's brother. The cowboy wouldn't let the stuck-up archer win over him and his control; he wasn't going to play these games. Breaking the shaft, he slowly pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. It was a difficult action due to the fact he was only using his right hand. "Better... keep a... better gr... ip on that.... bow." 

The archer scoffed at the creature's stubbornness. That arrow was tipped with silver, like all of his arrows. Why didn't he change, attack, do something to show off that furry hide of his. None of those things happened, leaving Hanzo in confusion. Was he mistaken? Was McCree really a werewolf? Or maybe he had strong will power... Either way, that aura was one of something dangerous, but only in his other form would he be truly able to figure it out. Once more, the demons returned, this time a bit more helpful than destructive. They reminded Hanzo that his other form would alert too many people and draw too much attention. They also commented on how it would be Genji's fault if he didn't notice McCree's state, not his.

"I must take my leave then." The assassin turned away, his brain conflicting with itself. He wanted to stay and made sure nothing happened to his brother; but the choice to leave Genji to his own problems seemed like a better option. A hand clamped on his shoulder causing him to stop. His glare was as sharp as the arrows currently on his back. 

Jesse gave him a charming grin but his eyes displayed a storm of anger. "Come on now; you're brother wants ya ta join and, I mean, ya already shot me, so come without a fight an' I'll be willing to call it even." 

Again, Hanzo scoffed at the cowboy. Considering he was much closer, the archer could see McCree's cowboy getup in full detail, despite the darkness. A scent of bourbon and cigar smoke seemed come from him as well. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion; "And if I refuse?"

McCree's eyes were shut as he chuckled. Upon opening them, Hanzo couldn't help but freeze in fear, a glowing yellow burning into his mind. The werewolf muttered to the archer, keeping Genji out of earshot; "You an' I both know you didn't release that arrow on accident, now did ya?"

Hanzo scowled but stayed silent. He held his shoulders square and seemed to puff out his chest, as if he were still some king. "Touch my brother and I will not hesitate to turn you into a fur rug." Hanzo growled, keeping it low and out of earshot as well.

"And if you try to kill your brother  _again_ , I won't hesitate to lose control on yer sorry ass." Jesse retaliated with an equal amount of attitude.

Starting to realize the two were very close and muttering to each other about something, Genji ran over and pulled them apart. "So, are we good to go or do you two need another five minutes to kiss?"

"WHAT?!" Hanzo shoved away McCree, blushing until his face was the sun. "This is-! We are not-!"

"What your  _incompetent_ brother is trying to say, is that we have never met. Just that we were making a little agreement. You know, since he shot me n' all, he could make up for it by staying with Overwatch for a little bit." Jesse gave Hanzo a smug look, feeling prideful in the weakness he's inflicted. 

"Really? That's great! Come on, Hanzo!" Genji grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him off the roof, Jesse trailing behind. Hanzo glared at the cowboy, mouthing what seemed to be death threats and curses. His smug look continued, almost growing with every word he mouthed. He was half tempted to stick his tongue out like a five-year-old.

 

* * *

 

 

The jet ride was surprisingly calm, much to Jesse's thanks. 

The cowboy enjoyed being grounded, quite literally. There were so many things that could go wrong on a plane. They could get struck by lightning, turbulence could mess up the instruments, some government could've pressed the wrong button and blown them out of the sky... You know, all that stuff. He bounced his leg, catching the attention of Hanzo.

"Could you stop that? It is very annoying." He asked, trying his best to be polite. Though, the urge to kill to kill the beast was fairly high. 

Jesse stopped his antsy actions and looked over. The tension had seemed to dwindle but it was still there. "Yeah, yeah, fine." He resorted to fiddling with his fingers. 

Hanzo couldn't help but find that distracting too. With a muffled groan, he closed his eyes and leaned back. The metal hull vibrated, keeping a constant hum. It would have been a great time to meditate but frankly, he wasn't in the mood. Genji was occupying himself in the cockpit, chatting away with a British woman called Tracer. Maybe he could manage some light sleep...

"Hey Hanzo?"

Never mind.  "Yes?"

"I was wondering," Jesse was staring at his thumbs, studying the tiny details. He looked up to find the archer with his eyes still closed. "How'd you-... How'd you know about the whole-" For lack of words, his hands made a circle motion. Hanzo cracked open an eye but promptly shut it after three seconds.

"Your eyes don't help much." He stated, simply. The cowboy felt his stomach drop. Were they yellow the entire time? "Besides that, I can sense these type of things. Call it _'a gift'_."

Jesse noted the way he said gift. It was almost dipped in venom and laid out to dry in the sub-zero arctic. There was something Hanzo seemed to be hiding, something deep and dangerous. He couldn't be a shifter, he would have smelled it; right? Unless.... He studied the archer for any hints as to what he was. Hanzo seemed entirely human. Maybe some sort of mage? "Um, thanks, by the way."

"Excuse me?" Hanzo opened his eyes in surprise. Why was he being thanked?

"For, you know, not telling Genji. Like, about the whole-" Jesse mouthed the words 'werewolf thing' with shifty glance to make sure they weren't being watched by a nosy Genji or Tracer. "I'm not sure how he would handle that news. I mean, I'll tell them eventually, but I'm not ready for that right now. Overwatch has a few non-human guys but-"

"You can relax." Hanzo interrupted the other's nervous rambling, becoming annoyed by it; "Besides, Genji would probably be fine with it. He's been... close to a few 'non-humans' himself."

"Really?"

Hanzo opened his mouth to respond but a certain, overexcited excited cyborg interrupted him. "We're here!" 

Slowly, the hum and vibrations died down, leaving an unnatural silence. One didn't realize how loud it was until it was gone. Genji started to pull Hanzo up to help get his brother accustomed to the rest of the agents. A smirk unconsciously appeared as Jesse watched the siblings. Tracer raced past him at her usual warp speed, leaving him the only one on the plane. Collecting his bearings, he was about to step off the jet when a grey and blue bow caught his eye. _Hanzo must have left it_ , he figured and walked over to grab it. The bow was light but sturdy in rough hands, the details mesmerizing as he studied it. 

With a quick look around, Jesse drew back the string, feeling the weight of it. He could barley pull it to his cheek like Hanzo had when he shot him. Oh right, he shot him. With a supernatural healing ability, the wound was nothing more than a faded bruise. Slowly, he let the string fall back into its original state, trying not to dry fire it. Jesse figured that dry firing rules were the same for bows as they were for guns, even though they were almost completely different weapons. 

"You're holding it wrong." The cowboy jumped about a mile high and spun towards the voice. Hanzo stood with his arms crossed, the permanent scowl continued to plague his face. "I escaped Genji to retrieve my bow but it looks like you found it first."

A sinking feeling encompassed Jesse's stomach, pulling him into his grave.  _He's gonna kill me_ , was the first thought that popped into his head. "I, uh, I'm-"

"It's fine. Though I must request you do not draw it without my permission. I would hate it if the string snapped." Hanzo simply walked up and took the bow out of his hands. He studied the frame for a few seconds and walked off without another word. Once out of sight, Jesse let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Another thought occurred. Why was he so scared? Its not like Hanzo would actually kill him, right? On second thought, he probably would. 


	3. A Room Full Of Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their first mission back with Overwatch, the team is faced with a horrific sight. But that’s not the only thing they find. Jesse and Genji reunite with an old friend; Hanzo, though, is once again wary. Time likes to mess with people, doesn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve changed the texting style so yeah. Also, OC time. *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> This also may have a lot of mistakes because I don’t have a beta and I was using google docs which doesn’t always pick up on mistakes. Actually, if you want to be a Beta for this, let me know cause I’d really appreciate it.

Three weeks and a half; that's how long Jesse's been here.

To him it seemed like forever. For Hanzo, it seemed even longer.

The cowboy had old friends to catch up with, and just radiated a pleasant atmosphere. He could easily make conversation with the rest of the agents. On the other hand, the archer couldn't walk up to another person without receiving a look of displeasure. Soon enough, he avoided contact in general, seeing that most would prefer it that way. Once again, he was nothing more than a fleeting shadow. He memorized when people would come out and walk the halls, when meals were served, who kept their leftovers in the fridge, who got angry when said leftovers were taken from the fridge, who could definitely kill you, training times, etc, etc. If there was any variable, the assassin found it and made notes of it.

Unfortunately, missions made it hard to avoid contact.

A ping sounded from his comm.

 **_Winton:_ ** _[Mission briefing in 15 minutes. Those participating listed below.]_

A growl escaped Hanzo’s lips upon seeing his name as well as McCree’s. The two had grown used to their differences to the point that they really didn’t matter. They didn’t trust each other, but they could work together well enough.

Ten minutes later, Hanzo was seated in the conference room, browsing various files on his holopad. Footage of previous training exercises played in slow motion allowing the archer to study each agent’s movements and expressions. It would allow him to have a better idea of what they were capable of. Five minutes later, five other agents filed in, chatting amongst themselves. The chatter died upon seeing Hanzo already sitting in the corner, not paying attention to any of them.

Everyone settled into a seat and Winston cleared his throat to commence the meeting. Winston, Genji, Tracer, McCree, and Reinhardt. Those were to be accompanying Hanzo on the mission. Hanzo let his gaze fall on Genji, taking in the scars that defiled his face. His gut tightened and clenched, making a sick feeling. It would have been better to look away, to ease himself of guilt, but he didn’t. This was his doing. Face it, own it, you damn coward. The demons nagged at his mind, leaving Winston’s words a distant mumble. Genji must have felt Hanzo’s eyes as he looked back. The elder averted his gaze earning a disappointed/pitying look from the younger. Both of them returned their attention back to the briefing.

From what Hanzo gathered, the six of them were to investigate a supposed illegal vampire operation. Winston had no clue what might be happening but people in the nearby town were disappearing at an alarming rate; no bodies were discovered though. They’ve located an abandoned warehouse on the coast. It was suspected not only because it was abandoned, but because there was activity of small cargo ships docking there. This raised the flags.

A blur of two days passed, preparing them for dealing with vampires. McCree wouldn’t have a problem with vamps considering his… condition… Not that anyone else knew. Hanzo himself shouldn’t have a problem either but he wasn’t going to mention that. He wondered about Genji. Could he still shift? Or did he deprive that happiness from his brother as well?

“Hanzo, time to get off.” Speak of the devil, in a way. Genji‘s visor was on, masking any facial cues. He hated the mask, leaving him to wonder his brother’s true feelings, but it was also a relief. Having the scars hidden temporarily silenced the demons that criticized him.

The warehouse stretched over the water, creating an indoor port. Darkness mixed with dust weighed down like a blanket. To anyone else it would have seemed abandoned but to Jesse’s sensitive nose, it stank of human and vampire. He suppressed a growl. Underneath all those scents was something more metallic, like blood. It was faint but it was still there. Something like eyes burned into his back but there couldn’t be. There were no fresh scents except his team’s.

Genji and Tracer met up behind him, surprisingly silent. He glanced back at them. “Anything?”

Tracer bit her lower lip, shaking her head. Genji decided to do the talking. “No, there’s nothing. I can’t help but feel that there is something we’re missing.”

“Me too…” Jesse paused in thought; “Is there any basement or something like that?”

The cyborg opened his mouth, only to be interrupted. “There is. I found a stairwell left of the entrance. I have not investigated it further.”

The cowboy nearly leapt like some sort of cat. Hanzo, for some reason or another, was much more silent than his brother. That was a kinda scary thought. It was almost like his feet never touched the ground. “Geez, need to put a bell on you.”

“I dare you to try.” Hanzo glared at the man, looking like he’d actually bite the man. Jesse averted his eyes, fearing the high chance that he may very well bite him.

Tracer giggled at the two, her cheery smiled illuminated by a ghostly blue. “I’ll tell Winton and Rein. I’ll be down in a bit!” She zipped off in a flash of bright blue, making the area a lot darker.

“Anyways, lead on brother.” Genji gestured in the direction of which he came. The elder Shimada nodded, briskly walking into the dark. Giving into the paranoid feeling of being watched, he followed behind the cyborg to watch their backs.

The trio descended into darkness, metal stairs creaking under Jesse’s boots. It didn’t creak for the brothers though. Stupid ninjas. Making him feel like he gained more weight than he probably did. The smell hit him like a bus hurdling 100 mile per hour. A gorey scent of blood. The only thing worse was the scene before them.

Human bodies hung from their feet, turning their ankles a deep shade of purple while the feet were a faded blue. Skin peeled off the corpse in flaps, displayed the pink muscles and bits of ivory bone underneath. Blood had dribbled from the legs wounds to the chest and face, staining and drying there, leaving the legs pale and bloodless. The chest was nothing more than a deep cavity, missing important organs. Heart, lungs, liver, pancreas, kidneys, and stomach; all of them gone and the body drained of blood as well. Upon closer inspection, the head wasn’t spared either. The eyes were gouged out, leaving dark, empty sockets and the hair was trimmed to an extreme. Each and every tooth was pulled from the gums, the empty potholes nothing more than a dried abyss. The tongue was nothing more than a stump in the back of the throat, a clean severage. It seemed obvious they endured this torture leaving the brain for last. The crown of the body was carved with surgeon precise, a perfect circle. That perfect circle was nothing more than an entrance to a hole. The brain was removed. It unnerved the team, seeing such mutilation. No one was sure if it was better with the absence of blood or having the drips as a reminder he wasn’t dead for long.

The one of the being’s wrist caught Hanzo’s eye; a black smudge against pale skin. Upon closer  inspection, the smudge was a simple, snarling wolf head. It looked even angrier with its host’s dead state. The image struck him as familiar but he could not place where he has seen it.

“I don’t think these guys were human.” McCree offered, sniffing the air. “There’s something about ‘em, in their scent. It’s a bit masked.”

Hanzo took a moment to discreetly sniff the air himself. The cowboy was right. There was a heavy cologne; strong enough to cover up one’s natural scent, but weak enough to not immediately give anything away and raise suspicion.

He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Genji’s news. “Guys! I think I found the lightswitch!”

The single row of lights became many more, reaching farther than anyone would assume. Never in his life had Jesse not wanted to see his surroundings.

“It’s a damn farm. Slaughter house is a better term actually.” Slowly pieces clicked together, giving a him better idea of the scene. “These guys must be werewolves, or some other type of magical being. No vampire would harvest all that from a simple human.”

Hanzo nodded in agreement, seemingly unfazed by the sight. “Human hair and teeth are useless. Werewolf hair and teeth on the other hand are much more valuable and sell highly on the Red Market.”

The werewolf’s face twisted into a mix of confusion and concern. “And how do you know all this darlin’? Also, the hell’s a ‘Red Market’? I’ve heard of the black market but never of that.”

Genji decided to answer, saving his brother a possible guilt trip. “The Red Market is specially for magical beings. It illegally sells various ingredients harvested from beings like werewolves. Sometimes it’s actually sold captured beings for the buyer’s use. As for how we know,” Genji paused, glancing at his brother before continuing, “The Shimada Clan worked within it, both as a buyer and a seller. It’s not the most…”

He trailed off, suddenly alert. “Someone else is here.”

Hanzo reached for his bow, nocking an arrow. He couldn’t sense anything and the overpowering smell of various scent masks made it hard to pick out anything strange. Well, that and the mild smell of gore. He silently ventured further into the rows of bodies, watching for movement. His allies trailed behind, keeping closer to the walls. It seemed like Genji may have been wrong about another person.

That thought soon diminished as a figure, like a shadow, snatched his neck. Their claws dug into the soft flesh, deep enough to draw blood but not slice something important. They drew close to his ear, growling.

“Who the fuck are you? And why are you here?”

The archer swallowed, hoping his attacker wouldn’t snap his neck out of anger. They sounded a bit feminine, but Hanzo couldn’t be too sure. The possible female was strong, only holding him with one gauntlet cover hand. A left hand reached up with an iron blade.

“Better start answering. I’m about 98% sure that an iron blade forged in Hellfire can penetrate the strongest of hides. That would include dragons. Especially one in their weakest state.”

He decided that this person was definitely female. His body went rigid in her grip, the words sending instant shock through his being. _How? How could this person know?_ He couldn’t sense her at all, like she was a ghost. Even then, ghosts had some sort of aura. _Then she’s some sort of sentient shadow then._

The blue-gray eyes wandered to inspect the blade. Instead, her wrist caught Hanzo’s attention. Just like the man they had been examining, she wore a snarling wolf. There was no mistake. So she was simply here in search of her allies and possible friends.

Speaking of allies and possible friends, where the hell were the other two. They were nowhere in sight and there was a very low chance they had been taken out before him. Hanzo managed to croak out with her grip almost crushing his windpipe. “You are looking for your allies correct? We mean you no harm. You should know that, considering I have not shifted and bitten you in two.”

“Or maybe you are smarter than any guy I’ve held in my grasp. I can easily snap your neck, crush your windpipe and/or slice your throat in this very moment.” She snorted. “But if you truly mean no harm, tell me. Who are you and why are you here?”

“Hanzo!”

His captor went tense, much like he did when she mentioned dragons. Though it was for a completely different reason than plain fear of being discovered. Her grip loosened when his brother and McCree ran into view. A short gasp from his attacker  rendered his released as she took a step back.

The other two agents stopped in their tracks completely upon seeing the woman. Seconds ticked by in silence, the two parties staring at each other. Genji broke into a sprint startling everyone. Hanzo almost expected him to attack the woman but no such event occurred. She was trapped between robotic arms that refused to let go. A hug.

Genji was hugging her.

Who the hell was this woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t want to bring her in until later but this scene kept nagging at me. I also couldn’t seem to write anything else. This was supposed to be out in February (sorry) but school ate up my time and threw its shit at me.
> 
> Let’s see if you can guess what exactly this newcomer is.....


End file.
